Forum:2019-03-20 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- Okay, he said "Get the hell out" and all the grey hoods did so. But where are Our Heros? Surely they're not just going to leave Violetta there! ➤ Are we meant to conclude that the shiny new helmet Snacky is wearing is connected to those four cables and that he can now talk with Big Red? Bkharvey (talk) 04:55, March 20, 2019 (UTC) Sorry, just one more thing... "It's distracted! Fire the contacts!" Does this mean that the whole point of kidnapping Violetta and displaying her this way was a momentary distraction while they fired the contacts? I didn't have the impression that Big Red was moving so fast as to dodge those harpoons. ... Okay, two more things. The second one is that if their purpose is communication, they should have been aiming higher up, unless they know something more about 7th dimensional monster anatomy than we do. I know "the road to a man's heart is through his stomach," but (a) he isn't a man, and (b) they're after his head, not his heart. Bkharvey (talk) 05:01, March 20, 2019 (UTC) (Warning: small point ahead.) Two pages ago, I thought "the secondary apparatus" was that complicated bit of machinery to which Violetta is attached. (I mean, we hadn't seen her yet, but we knew there was a sacrifice and that's what carrot-top and carrot-top-junior were talking about when the question of secondary apparatus came up.) But now it seems clear that the secondary apparatus is the one they're using to try to communicate with Big Red. So what's with all that gear around Violetta? Bkharvey (talk) 05:07, March 20, 2019 (UTC) : Control seems like a far more likely goal 05:55, March 20, 2019 (UTC) :: Well, but that requires communication (one-way at least) too. Unless they're going to pull on those cords to use him as a marionette. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 06:24, March 20, 2019 (UTC) ::: Hm. Control and/or mind-swap are my best guesses. We know mind transference is a thing, at least. But possibly they could also be trying to wrench some knowledge from it. Figure they want the sacrifice as a distraction until they achieve The Objective. Solomon's Key (talk) 03:10, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Huh, all the grey gang are now wearing red glasses. Are they going to protect against a blinding flash of light, or do they provide enhanced views of His Redness? And, are we learning at last the purpose of Snacky's permanent goggles? Bkharvey (talk) 06:29, March 20, 2019 (UTC) ::THE TRANSDIMENSIONAL LENSES! The ones Professor Homf left to Tobber! I'll just bet that THEY HAVE been replicated!!! http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20181109#.XJIcDSJKjb0 Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 10:57, March 20, 2019 (UTC) Communication & control (bwahaha) could be the goal given Snackleford's headgear. Snackleford travelling into other dimensions or at least riding around on Big Red are also possible goals given the robustness of his shoulderpads. The core challenge with staying in this dimension was laid out by Lord Womble a while back: they are all contained within the dome. The potentially aptly named Snack could run amok, but only in a confined area that he apparently already controls. Even if Big Red could survive underwater, the Snack would get soggy rather quickly. 9thGeneral (talk) 13:37, March 20, 2019 (UTC) : Replying to myself with another theory: conciousness transfer. The Snack will exchange his mind with Big Red so he can become a transdimensional beast. The should restraint and seat belts are to keep the soon-to-be-possesed Snack from damaging anything while saying "Gnarr". 9thGeneral (talk) 13:04, March 21, 2019 (UTC) It's 1:30 in the morning right now, my time, and I'm too antsy to sleep yet... So I've been thinking about the big picture, easily lost with Violetta and Purple and all that. Agatha having gone over to the enemy, sort of, has confused the question of who's whose enemy and why. Tobber was the expert on multidimensionality, and his influence prevented this grey hood experiment. Why? He was a spark; I would have expected him to be leading the experiment. Bunstable told us that there was an error on those chalkboards, with the suggestion that it might have been deliberate, and that Agatha, specifically, is in grave danger. Was he talking about the time police that the castle says are two years away, or did he mean danger from this experiment? Bkharvey (talk) 08:45, March 21, 2019 (UTC) : She hasn't gone over to the enemy, she is excited by The Science! On Friday, she even said "well, I'm not going to just leave it there". We've been told and reminded that Sparks are always meddling with things they don't understand, so it is not surprising the Snack is getting himself in trouble. Perhaps Tobber knew enough to understand the dangers and, like Robber, wanted to avoid them. It didn't seem like Bunstable or the blackboards were foreshadowing anything about the temple or immediate danger, but rather about Mechanicsburg. 9thGeneral (talk) 13:04, March 21, 2019 (UTC) :: Yeah, with the presence of Agatha's flybot from Sturmhalten, there's still at least one more shoe to drop re: her and the dome inhabitants. --Geoduck42 (talk) 13:44, March 21, 2019 (UTC) :: I don't know; Bunstable made a point of saying that the danger was to Agatha, specifically, and she isn't in Mechanicsburg. Maybe it'll turn out that she's quantum entangled with it, or something, but Bunstable sounded as if he thought the danger was imminent, not two years away. Bkharvey (talk) 02:19, March 22, 2019 (UTC)